frakipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ghu
This page is undergoing active development. It's currently a collection of material from other Web sites undergoing transformation into a coherent whole. Suffice to say that Ghu is more important and complex than you thought. fanac.org Retrieved from http://fanac.org/Fannish_Reference_Works/Fancyclopedia/Fancyclopedia_I/g.html at Sun Feb 9 21:55:09 UTC 2014: ghughuism a foul and hideous order who worship ghughu as their ghod. According to the researches of FooFoo scientists, ghughu is a beetle-bodied monster living on the sunward side of Vulcan, who telepathically controls a zombie named don wollheim, wollheim itself being usually regarded as ghughu by its followers. there are archbishops in every city where there are ghughuists except possibly those in which the archbishop has at some time left his diocese, thus losing his office. other officials include the high priest john michel and dick wilson, ghardian of the gholy ghrail (the ghrail is now held in a secret place by FooFooists). In many cases the devotees seem to have several titles; "saint" seems a common prefix and doc lowndes calls himself demighod as well as archdeacon infernal of all ghu. The ghughuists make much of the fact that (at last survey) no ghughuist has ever died. they have issued some books of their gholy ghible, but their chief intellectual efforts has been a ghughuist calendar. the general scheme seems to be cribbed from the World Calendar, but their year starts at the summer solstice. months are named in dishonor of the ghughuists, the first one being called dawn, for dawollheim; others include j'mil for john michel, sterl for kenneth sterling, etc, plus some named from other fantastic words, vomb, cthulhin, ktp. This purple religion was founded 6 Aug 35, and with this long start, gained adherents in numerous places, but a new day and deliverance dawned in 1938, when Pogo proclaimed The Sacred Order of FooFoo! G''' Ordinarily a well-behaved letter, except when people talk about its "soft sound" (meaning J) or retain it in words where it's silent with us tho in de Camp's Aryan America such words were pronounced "frickful", "thockless", etc. But G has been most grievously cursed with the purple poison of ghughu, so that any word beginning with it (or for that matter many words beginning with H and other letters) may find itself altered to start with gh-. ReadersAdvice.com Retrieved from http://www.readersadvice.com/cons/fanspeak.html at Sun Feb 9 22:08:19 UTC 2014: '''Ghod (and Gods)(and the Goddess): Fandom has no organized religion; in fact, fandom maintains a healthy low-level hostility toward organized religions in general. However, since divine powers are useful (if nothing else, for swearing purposes), fandom does have several hanging around. Ghu (aka Ghu-Ghu, the Great Ghu) is the god-figure of fandom. The Goddess (derived from neo-Paganism) has many names: Isis, Artemis, Sophia, Athena, Ishtar, Hecate, etc. She is acknowledged ("worshiped" is perhaps too strong a word) in her three aspects: the Crone, the Mother, and the Lover (colloquially known as "Hag, Mom, and Bride.") Deities from specific sf/fantasy works (i.e Crom, Klono, Gozer) are always popular. The general fannish attitude toward religion, like the general fannish attitude toward most things in life, involves constant questioning, redfining, and mucking about with the boundaries, and is summed up in an old fannish catchphrase: "I like your game, but we're going to have to change the rules." Memory Beta Retrieved from http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Ghu at Sun Feb 9 22:04:28 UTC 2014 Ghu was some sort of Andorian figure from religion or philosophy in the Andorian historical culture. In context, an Andorian might say "Thank Ghu you're alive!" (TOS novel: The Rift) References Mimosa 14, pages 17-24 : I drew a cover for it, directly on mimeo stencil, depicting the fannish legend of Ghu emerging from the egg. Common Use "What in Ghu's name ... " "... prayed for Ghu's guidance ..." "... honest-to-Ghu ..." "Great Ghu!" "Ghu knows ... " "Ghu only knows ..."